Probe substrates are used for wafer level test of semiconductor devices. On a probe substrate structure, rigid probes are built on ceramic substrates using photolithography and metal plating processes. Rigid probes are suitable for testing wafers or diced chips that have solder balls. The compliance of the solder balls allows each probe to make electrical contact regardless of small variations in probe or solder ball heights. The substrate can be mounted in gimbaling hardware that allows the substrate to planarize itself to the wafer. Ceramic substrates may be relatively costly, provide a limited number of inputs/outputs, and exhibit excessive substrate deflection at high probe forces.